Lost Sun News
Lost Sun News (LSN for short) is a Twitter account run by Nat. It is dedicated to pick up the news where the outlets left off. Tweets Jun 30th: Hello, my name is Nat. I have survived 2 months, and if you are reading this, so have you. I have turned this account into a guide for survival, so that anyone who has access to the internet can learn how to stay alive via the information collected by people like you. Jun 30th: You can help by sending in your encounters, footage, experience, anything and everything you can to this account in direct messages. '' July 12th: ''I have one piece of advise a little obvious but useful in case no one knows. If you hear a shuddering sound and flashing lights, get on the ground and do not move. If you think you have time to hide, hide in a room with no windows or if your outside hide on the ground or in a ditch. I hope this info is worth something. Start of stories from others Georgia survivor: Hey, it's weird to think there's others of you out here, I'm experiencing this in Georgia, but the cell towers have have been out for a long time.. so I never thought to contact anyone else. The situation is bad here as well. I have kept decently save around my house, I was a pretty paranoid person to begin with so everything was locked up, and a rarely went outside.. I was with my brother.. until the supplies started running out.. he went out there with an old radio we had. . I had contact with him for a while.. and well, I haven't seen or heard seen or heard from him in over a week. I'm worried but knowing him, he.. might be fine. My parents live near, but just before this all happened my mom went over to New Zealand to visit her family.. I just hope it's safe over there and that I can contact them soon since the cell signal is back up. Sorry for this being so long , but it's nice to see people out there.. I was worried there wasn't anyone left. That's my story at least, but I can't shake the feeling like something is behind all this, and it's closer to home than we think. Other survivor: Forget the world you know. Forget economy, religion, gender and the barriers we have built for each other in the sun. If you want to survive, you will have to do whatever it takes; even the things you would not have done months ago. Stay away from them and away from the lights. '' New York Survivor: ''Hey, good to see there are others like me out there, surviving and staying hidden. I been at my folks camp in upstate NY for some time now, managing to live of canned goods they keep here. They weren't home when I made it to their house and I haven't been able to get ahold of them since it... got dark. As a matter of fact I haven't seen or heard any of the handful of locals that live in this area. It's almost like everyone vanished. Thought I heard gunshots back in June one night, but I was sleeping when the noise started so I'm not too sure. '' ''Tried contacting @TheSunVanished after I got this Twitter account working, but I'm not sure if they got the message, I got no response. Next time I hear those weird angry washing machine noises outside my RV, I'll try to get some on video. I don't understand, how can all these people on Twitter still be seeing the sun and we can't? What the hell is going on?! Don't know how much longer I can stay here, I'm almost out of food and water. Might have to go into town and have a look around. It's creepy as hell, I drove through the night(?) this all started and haven't been back through since. I'll see if I can post pics of what I find. Other survivor: Tried plenty of stations, but I haven't been able to get a whole lot on my radio. Maybe there are still people broadcasting out there? Delaware survivor: Heyo, sorry if this message sends later than it should. Cell towers in Georgetown shorted out a few weeks back. Haven't been able to get in contact with anyone since. '' ''Word of advice: Don't go into 113 if your in Delaware. Its an impractical death sentence. '' ''And for the love of god, DO NOT go to any military base within your area. Tried going to the Coast Guard's station just outside of Georgetown. It ain't a pretty sight through there. That's really all I had to say. I'll keep you posted if any other exploits or warnings come up. Other survivor: ''It might be common knowledge, but I don't think it hurts to note that I am 100% certain different colored objects have different behaviors. The red ones are more aggressive, and the only blue ones I've ever seen have looked like they were way further up than the others. '' Utah survivor: ''Hello Nat I saw you from @TheSunVanished and I thought it would be helpful to talk to you I live in Utah in a pretty rural area with farms and stuff I am a teenager I used to live with my parents bit they went looking out for supplies about a week and a half a go so now I don't have anybody I didn't have a lot of friends in the first place but now I don't have any and its getting pretty lonely out here you didn't see people often ''